


Sucking Me Dry

by rosepyramid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cannibalism, Deliberate Badfic, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, No Incest, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Out of Character, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepyramid/pseuds/rosepyramid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone's eating each other (literally) sometimes you have to keep your friends and family close (literally) even if it means becoming a murderer to do so (literally). Mind the Titians, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking Me Dry

"Mmm," said Annie, feasting on another delicious corpse. "I'm a bit worried about those Titians, but these guy is delicious. What did you call him, again?"

"Marco," said Sasha, licking his rib clean.

"What, was Polo taken?"

"You're not funny," said Sasha. "Anyway, don't worry about the Titians. I found these girl who was interested in buying them. At least I think it was a girl. Maybe it was a guy. Anyway, she was happy to take them off our hands. Especially that Salome one."

"That does make me feel better," said the other woman.

"Wait, who are you?" asked Annie.

"I'm your servant, Historia," she said.

"Well, never mind that," said Annie. "I'm just relieved we're still surviving, between the cannibalism and the art theft."

"It's all thanks to me, darling," smirked Sasha. "Let us embrace in a non-platonic way!"

They were just getting naked while Historia served drinks when the door was kicked in.

"Get bent, suckers!" shouted Mikasa. "Me and my brother are here to bring you to justice!"

"Well, we had a good run," said Sasha fairly.

"If he's your brother, why are you petting his hair like that?" asked Annie.

"It's called affection, loser," said Mikasa. "Now get in the van."

The cannibals got in the van ("Why hello there," said Hannibal Lecter, who was also in the van) and Mikasa went to the bed to cuddle platonically with her brother.

"I sure am glad I have a sister like you, Mikasa," said Eren. "You always make sure I'm well fed. I'll be satisfied for days after sucking those girls dry!"

"It's not your fault you were born a vampire. Doesn't make you a bad person." Mikasa's hand cupped his ass. "All this running around does your butt wonders though."

"Thanks sis," Eren said. "I love you?"

"Really?" she squealed.

"Platonically, I mean."

"Oh yeah, me too."

Eren considered her. "You do have nice Titians though."

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sucking Me Dry - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243382) by [wtb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtb/pseuds/wtb)




End file.
